1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding and reversing mechanism for a strapping machine and, more particularly, to a mechanism used for retracting and tightening a strapping band for strapping machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a conventional mechanism 90 for feeding and reversing a strapping band for a strapping machine which includes a feeding motor 91 and a reversing motor 93. The feeding motor 91 drives a feeding wheel 911 to feed a strapping band 92 from a storage box for strapping objects or articles. The reversing motor 93 drives a reversing wheel 931 to retract the strapping band 92 for tightening the objects. Furthermore, first and second sensors 94 and 95 are provided for counting the rotating times of the feeding wheel 911 and the reversing wheel 931 respectively to help measure the length of the strapping band 92 being used, in order to provide and replenish the strapping band 92 accurately. However, the mechanism 90 needs two motors, i.e. the feeding motor 91 and the reversing motor 93, consuming more electricity. In addition, there is only a point contact between the strapping band 92 and each of the feeding wheel 911 and the reversing wheel 931, which provide an inadequate force for clamping the strapping band 92, resulting in slipping during the reversing process of the strapping band 92. Thus, the conventional feeding and reversing mechanism 90 is ineffective for strapping the objects.